masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yana'Naaman
' ' Yana'Naaman nar Qwib Qwib'' ''(Pronounced: YANA-NUHMON),'' ''represented as'' ''"The Carrier" in Mass Effect: Destination, usually referred to as "Sister" by Sal Polaris, was a wondering quarian pilgrim and former crew member of the SSV Stuttgart. Yana was part of the ship, acting as second-lead engineer under the command of Edgar R. Williams who became friends with her. Following an attack from a slaver ship, Edgar was killed in her arms. Becoming very guilt-ridden of his death and Rami Polaris' verbal abuse towards her, Yana left the SSV Stuttgart to continue her pilgrimage. Death Having spent 25 years on the pilgrimage, Yana purchased a ship to take back to the fleet from the Citadel. However, Saren started attacking the station with his geth forces. Yana quickly headed for her purchased ship but arrived too late to use it when a geth ship destroyed it. Yana was slightly injured then moved for cover. On her search for safety, she found Sal Polaris, a wondering human survivor. She temporarily took care of him, and found out he is related to her former captain. Throughout their escape, Yana consoled Sal on his own fears of live combat, forming a close bond. Accidentally coming across a geth patrol, she was shot in the stomach, puncturing her stomach lining and enviro-suit. Sal helplessly tried to stop the bleeding but could not heal her wound. Yana died from heavy blood loss, causing Sal to became severely traumatized by her death. After the attack was over, he came back to her body and proceeded to deliver her to the Migrant Fleet. During his last moments with her, he took off her mask to see her face and closed her eyes, peacefully. In the moment he decided to keep the mask as a way of remembering her. After Death Hallucination Appearances See also: Yana'Naaman's mask & Yana'Naaman's Memorial Despite being dead, the traumatizing aftermath set upon Sal would often force him to hear her voices and re-witness the very moment she died and at times, see her in a physical form. Many days after being declared dead by the crew of the Qwib Qwib and later Jule Kanrus, who was now captain of the SSV Stuttgart. Yana would appear in only Sal's eyes to warn him of his mother, who was eventually starting to show signs of jealousy. Appearance Before her death Yana would always be seen in her grey and red trimmed suit. When Sal would hallucinate of her actually being there, instead of her suit and keeping up with her obscured appearance, she would be wearing a long flawless thick white dress with long sleeves. Her hands would be covered by gloves that would be unusually bearing the T'Nola family emblem. Wearing a matching white mantilla that covers only the top and sides of her head with a mask to conceal the rest of her face. And finally her front neck area is covered by an under-scarf. Trivia *Yana'Naaman is indirectly responsible for the events of Mass Effect: Destination. Starting a chain reaction of events: Her death resulted in Sal becoming traumatized and being imprinted in him, therefor influencing him to protect quarians from abuse, followed by allowing them into the Citadel Security Special Forces, causing Rami Polaris to slowly descend into an abusive mother due her death influencing Sal to pursue a lifestyle she had not envisioned. Causing Sally Polaris to shoot Hunnigan Polaris in response to what Yana spoke to Sal in her last words. Sal adopting a concealed appearance after his hospitalization. And finally Aliana T'Nola becoming his step-mother once again a year later. * Having been born in 2136 CE, and on the pilgrimage since 2158 CE, this makes Yana 47 years of age. Category:Dantanius Category:Destination Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Female